


The Dirty Tactics of Tony Stark

by A_R_Nicoletti



Series: The treatment of Mr. Stark [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Laser Tag, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Play Fighting, Prompt Fic, Team Bonding, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: Tony takes the team to laser tag, to everyone's surprise, Tony's team wins because of his dirty tactics.Based on the prompt; "take me laser tagging then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away"





	The Dirty Tactics of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the tumblr promt on pinterest and I had to do itttt, fluff!

A sudden lull in villain activity was incredibly welcomed at the Avengers base for once. Things were quiet, everyone was chill, even Steve had stopped his anxious villain-ready twitch. That was why, when someone finally piped up and admitted they were actually bored for once and wanted to do something more than hobbies are attacking fake targets, or beating the hell out of one another, Clint and Tony shared a single look, and it was decided.

They were going to play laser tag.

At first everyone seemed a little apprehensive, but as the idea of non-painfully shooting one another grew on them, spirits were lifted and adrenaline was boosted. Tony himself was eager to get out of the base, feeling caged because his boyfriends were, and on more than one occasion he had picked petty fights with Steve that had to be broken up by a twitching Bucky.

So Tony called up his and Clint’s favourite laser tag arena (Bro nights were a thing okay, don’t judge them) and made sure they could book the place to themselves for a few hours that night, after the place had been closed to the general public.

And so the games were on.

Getting there was fairly easy, the staff quickly rattled of the avenger adjusted safety and rules, and finally, Tony turned to his team.

“Birdbrain, Tasha, Brucie-bear you’re with me. Steve, Buck, Thor, Wanda, you’re on the opposite team. No mind powers, no flying, no x-ray vision, thunder, super powers of any kind. We do this the human way, capishe?” He eyes them all and they nodded, gear on, eager to go.

“Alright Avengers, let’s roll!” Clint and Tony shared a smug look before they all ran into the dark, black-light maze.

It didn’t take long for the opposing teams to find their starting positions, everyone was practically vibration with deep seated excitement as the starting count down timer begun and Tony himself was eager to set the plan in motion, or essentially what he and Clint had dubbed as their “Dirty tactics”/”Plan S+B”. 

As the automated voice hit one, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Tony all nodded to eachother and they were off. Tony’s first mission was probably the one that would tip the scales; seducing his Brooklyn boys. It didn’t take long for him to find them, He and Clint knew the maze back to front and they were still awkwardly navigation. All he had to do was find where they would deem the safest space for them, which was most likely a laser base. 

He snickered to himself watching them, then putting his plan into action. Tony made a big clatter and fell to the floor, bringing fake tears to his eyes he cried out in face pain and struggled to keep the act going when he heard Clint snickering from somewhere above him.

Yet, as predicted, his boys came running, worry and perhaps a little suspicion clear in their eyes. 

“Baby are you okay?” Steve asked hurriedly, eyes glancing around the arena.

Tony put on his best “I’m hurt but I don’t wanna tell you” Voice and reeled them in.

“Yes! I’m fine! Go away!” He hissed, making a show of struggling to get to his feet. 

His boyfriends rushed to help him, game forgotten, and tony felt momentarily guilty for what he was about to do.

“Tones, baby, are you really okay? Do we need to get a medic?” Bucky asked, pressing his front against Tony. 

Tony smiled serenely.

“My hero” And shot Bucky right in the chest, Steve’s light went out as well and Tony heard Clint Caw with pride in his ear.

“Sorry boys, thanks Clint!” And Tony ran, cackling as his lovers remained, shocked. 

It wasn’t very soon after when Tony heard Feet behind him, mission one and two were now complete and Natasha was free to take their base.

Tony nearly ran straight into Wanda, and as she swirled around, gun raised, her lights went of thanks to Bruce, who had been tagged with taking care of Wanda.

“Cheers greeny!” Tony practically giggled as he twisted away before Wanda’s vest could light back up. 

“They’re closing in Iron man” Clint hissed in Tony’s earpiece, warning him. 

“We need to separate them” Tony replied hurriedly, ducking into a concealed corner.

“I’m on it” Natasha called, finally finished with taking as many points as possible from the base.

“I’m hit!” Groaned Clint, dropping from the rafters begrudgingly when Steve chuckled, Tony watching from his secure corner. Tony smirked, aimed, and took out Steve, who yelled in frustration.

“I’ve got Barnes, better hurry up and put your plan into play Stark” Nat chuckled.

“All under control Tash” Tony grinned, waltzing out of his hiding place to a still down Steve while Clint snuck off to find a new nest.

“Aww babe” He soothed sarcastically.

Steve pouted at him.

“You play dirty” he grumbled as Tony walked up to him.

“I know” He said, pressing a kiss to the other man’s lips, waiting. 

Steve’s vest lit up, and Tony immediately shot it out.

“Fuck!” Steve swore as Tony laughed manically and ran.

Again Tony came across Wanda paired with Thor, swearing when she took him out but continuing to run, god he was gonna pay for this, but he had rarely felt so free and alive in his whole life, the only thing better was the first time he flew in every new suit he created. 

He passed Bucky while fleeing, shot him too, laughed more at the enraged yell that melded into laughter. As angry as his boyfriends may be about his dirty tactics, they had never seen him to young, so happy and full of life. 

Both Bucky and Steve made a silent decision to make Tony this happy more often.

Thor and Tony ran into each other more than a few times, the god shouting joyfully whenever he was shot by someone and complementing their tremendous marksmanship. Honestly it made Tony cry with laughter.

It felt like only 5 minutes later, and a good 100 shots at one another, but the game ended, and the avengers departed the arena, out of breath with big grins on their faces.   
They looked up to the scoreboard eagerly, no one had had time to keep count, and everyone’s mouths dropped when they saw Tony’s team had not only won, but Tony had also been at the top of the leader board. He couldn’t help being smug. 

Despite the hungry fire burning in his boyfriends eyes directed at him, Tony celebrated and winked at them. Retribution would come swiftly, in bed, much, much later on.


End file.
